The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘Donutnice’. This new tree produces flat nectarine with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in end of July to beginning of August in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Maillarflat’ (Sweetcap®) peach variety, standard variety, for reliable description.